High School Sucks!
by Che-che vamp
Summary: Umm.... well this is a inuyasha naruto ranma 1/2 fma x-over. At a school where fighting is excpected, Kagome learns about love and life. not to mention what happens when a overprotective bro finds his sister and her boyfriend.
1. Hi

Welllllllllll… ummm… here's the prologue! Introduction blah blah blah… oo Limes and emo chicks! .

As Kagome walked to the soccer field after a long day of school, she began to think about what had compelled her to join the academy.

*Flash back*

"So where do you go to school Inu?"Kagome smiled sensually at her lover

"Shikon Academy. It's a sleep away school. You really should let me sign you up. All my friends are dying to meet the famed Kagome Higarashi." He said with pleasure in every word.

"So you tell all your friends about me, but I can't know about them? Oh sometimes you really do break my heart." She said as a look of hurt passed across her face.

"Oh come on Kagome! Ya know I'm just joshing ya!" a look of self hatred settled in on Inuyasha's face.

"Oh I know," said Kagome as she ripped off Inuyasha's shirt.

*end flashback*

_Good times _she thought as she arrived at the soccer field. Kagome was in time to see Miroku pull an unsuspecting girl onto his lap. The girl was dressed in uniform, blood red pleated skirt and black long-sleeved uniform shirt, but you could tell that she was emo. She had a skull purse, spiked choker, spiked bracelet, leggings and black boots to tell you that. Her short blonde hair covered one eye as she looked up to glare at the man who dared to pull her down.

"So beautiful, where are you running to? Why don't you just sit down and relax with me. Maybe we can even go on a date later with me to my room." Miroku the womanizer said.

"Let me up bastard or my boyfriend will kill you. And as he is ripping your lungs out of your ass, I will stand and laugh at the pain it causes you," she hissed glaring daggers.

"Miroku let the girl up. You already have Sango. What more could you do with her? Wait don't answer that." Naraku said flinching when Miroku turned to glare at him at the mention of his girlfriend

Miroku opened his mouth to reply when a blur or gold and black dazzled every ones vision. The 2 foot girl that had interrupted came to a stop in front of Miroku and the girl.

"Ohmygodohmygodoh my FREIKEN GOD!! Che-che!!I'm scared as crap! Gaara is on the rampage looking for you. I swear he's out for blood! So if you even have a good first impression, get off of this man!" the girl said all in one breath, a great feat for one so short.

"Yanagi this is the greatest thing that I have heard all day!!! I hate this man so much that I am just going to sit here until Gaara comes to kill him." Che-che seemed delighted at the thought of blood pouring from Miroku's corpse onto the grass below.

Now, by that time Kagome had reached the field and sat down next to Inuyasha who leaned over and gave her a quick but meaningful kiss.

"Ummm Inu sweetie, can I ask you to do something for me? Please??" Kagome pulled her copyrighted puppy dog face.

As usual Inuyasha couldn't stand more than 5 seconds of her look," sigh, what do you want?"

"Umm, I know about the fight that is about to happen, I kinda over heard the conversation, and well will you please stop it?? Just for your favorite girl?" Kagome mixed sensual with pleading.

Every one looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Ummm Kags, uhhhhhhh I guess that I forgot to tell you but here we have different way of extra credit. Every fight you win gives you 100 extra points. That's how Ookami is the best in the school. He can't learn worth crap, but get him in a fight and he'll win in no time flat." It wasn't until this was said that ever one noticed the sand creeping towards Che-che and Miroku.

The sand became more prominent as a certain red headed boy, that we all know and love, walked up. Glaring with enough killer intent to make a youkai shit itself, Gaara shook the earth with every footstep. Yet Miroku didn't realize he was there. That's just a testament to how perverted his mind was.

Immediately Che-che burst from her captors arms and draped herself over Gaara lamenting, "Oh Gaara it was horrible!! I was walking towards the baseball diamond and this, this pervert pulled me onto his lap! He groped me and asked me to go have sex with him! I told him that I had a boyfriend who would willingly separate his head from his body but he just didn't get it!! He kept on and I swear that he was about to freiken take me too his room and rape me! And you know that I'm still innocent! Saving myself for you!!" She was wailing at the end.

Gaara turned to Yanagi to get her side of the events that had conspired, "Yanagi what exactly happened here??" He was pissed at the thought of any one breaking Che-che's innocence but him.

"Exactly what she said."

"HEY wait a minute!! The dude pulled her onto his lap, but other than that he was a perfect gentleman!!" Kagome tried, in vain, to hold off the unenviable fight.

"Nay, what your Che-che says is the truth. Now let's get on with it!!"Miroku looked completely jazzed about the fight.

As the boys got ready to spar, Kagome looked over at Che-che and said, "hey Che-che I was wondering, who's Ookami?"

"NO!!! DON'T SAY HIS NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Che-che looked frightened now.

"Well, I don't see why. Ookami, Ookami, Ookami." Inuyasha was being a little pissant like usual.

Gaara was winning because Miroku already had a bloody nose. He was about to hit Miroku in the stomach when a blur of black and tan came out of nowhere. The blur grabbed Miroku by his collar and Gaara by his elbow and dragged them two fields away in less than a second.

Everyone had gotten up and was running after the trio when a midget appeared.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF CRAP! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!!!!!" said the little man as he sped off to join the fight.

Che-che sighed and muttered under her breath, "Now it's my Gaara, Miroku, Ookami, and Ed."

The audience arrived at a fight that no one could see. It was a flurry of arms and legs and dust, don't forget the shouting. Even though no one could see anything, it was clear who the victor was, as he was seated on top of the other three.

It was a boy/man thing. He dressed only in the school uniform pance and a black head band, and he a tan that any girl would kill for. But no one was looking at him, because of the murderous look on Che-che's face. It was priceless! She walked up to the boy and slapped him with enough force to make his head snap to the side with a sickening crack.

"OH MY GOD!!!! WHY DO YOU ALL WAYS DO THIS!!! MY BOYFRIEND WAS ABOUT TO WIN WHE YOU JUST COME GALLAVANTING OUT OF NOWHERE AND KICK HIS ASS!!" everyone flinched from the anger that was seething out of the emo chick.

_Girl or not, nobody speaks to Ookami like that! I feel sorry for her! _thought Naraku as he began to back away. He was surprised at what happened next.

"Now, now, I know you don't mean it come over here and give your older brother a hug!!" when Che-che did this, nobody could doubt the brother/sisterly affection that passed between the two (except Gaara and Ed, because they had seen this before.)

Che-che turned and said with happiness in her voice, "guys I want to introduce my older brother Ookami, his friend Edward Alric, Yanagi my best friend, and Gaara my hot, hot boyfriend!" The Inuyasha gang just stared with their mouths open .

Well, there is my first fanfic. Hope you like it, and I know that Che-che changes her mood a lot, but she's just a teenage girl so get over it. umm the copyright goes to the respected peoples, but I own,

Che-che – me

Ookami –wolf – my big bro

Yanagi – willow – my BFF


	2. I'm

Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllll…… I'll get you the summary as soon as I can find it. OOO Mr. Summaryyyyyyyy where is you?? Answer me!! Please? Oh there you is behind my Puddle of Mud poster!! Well here it goes; ummm we'll here everyone's background and where they live.

"What a retarded idea!! Inviting those block heads into our dorms!! I mean what was Ookami thinking? The Inuyasha dolts?? Well whatever. Let's get this over with Yanagi." Che-che was obviously in a bad mood.

"It can't be all bad; they might have a single hot guy with them!!" Yanagi was hunting for a boyfriend after her last break-up.

"Here goes nothing" the two girls said in unison as they opened up the door to Shuffle Manor, the absolute best dorm building in the school system. They walked in to see the Inuyasha gang, Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, Shippo, Sessomaru, Rin, Sango, and of course the ever present Womanizer himself Miroku, the Naruto gang, Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara (hotness!!), and Tamari, the Ranma ½ gang, Ranma, Akane, and Ryouga, plus Ookami, Ed, and themselves. (A/N what a mouth full!!)

"Well let's get on to business. We are here to tell everyone about our histories. Umm Inuyasha you tell your gangs." Ookami took control.

"Me and Kagome were born in the same room in the hospital just 3 days apart so our moms became fast friends. We grew up together and eventually fell in love. I was sent away to this school because of my anger and became friends with Shippo, my roommate, Miroku, womanizer who wants to have sex with every girl he meets, Sango his girlfriend, Naraku, retard," Naraku shouted "hey!" but he just kept moving on. "As you all know that bastard in the corner is my brother Sessomaru and I hate him. And his girlfriend is over there Rin. Done."

"This Sessomaru is not the bastard. You are Inuyasha!!"

"Well ok, Naruto your turn." Ookami sounded bored.

"What? I had ramen on the mind?" The ADHD blonde responded

"I'll do it, Naruto is a bumble brain. Me and my two brothers were sent here after Gaara killed the guard that stole his cookie when he was 5. We've been here ever since we met up with Naruto after Gaara tried to drown him in the toilet for stealing his ramen. That's all there is to it." Tamari said this with the expression of a child getting yelled at.

Everyone turned to look at Gaara and saw that him and Che-che were making out. Ookami went over and grabbed his sister around the waist and threw her into Naraku's lap.

"HEY what was that for retard?" Che-che yelled at her older bro.

"What? I had ramen on the mind? Oh come on YOU set me up for it!! FINE I won't steal butterflies!!!!!!!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ookami have you taken your medicine yet??" Che-che looked concerned.

"NO"

"How about you have some now? I have it in my purse. Naraku let me up you bastard! Here Ook-ook, have a chocolate flavored one." Che-che was coaxing the big man/boy thingy with a chocolate bar.

"MMMMM CHOCOLATE!" he screamed as he pounced. Che-che threw it up in the air just in time to not get crushed.

~5 minutes later~

"Sorry for that disturbance, well Ranma tell your gangs histories." Ookami was better now.

"Umm…. Where to start? Okay well me and Akane are engaged so that the Dojo lineage will continue and Ryouga just found us in pig form, he has terrible direction sense. Umm when hit with cold water I turn into a girl because on my first vacation to China I fell in the spring of the drowned girl. Just like Ryouga fell into the spring of drowned pig. We're all here to train our fighting skills. So there you have it." Everyone looked at Ranma as if he were crazy.

"Dude you CAN'T be a dude and a dudette!! Said Inuyasha, mouth hanging open.

Ranma looked at him then nodded at Akane, who promptly poured a bottle of water over his head. The person who stepped out from underneath the water was a girl. She looked exactly like Ranma except she was shorter and had red hair.

"See?" everyone in the Inuyasha gang nodded, dumbfounded.

"Now time for my history. I was born in Tokyo by my mom and dad. My dad was an American Navy personnel and my mom was just a native. We were happy together. When I was three though we went to China for a vacation and I caught a 'deadly virus' my parents accidently left me there it wasn't until five years later that my seven year old sister came and found me. She then also caught the 'disease' and we stayed for a year. After awhile though it got boring, so we came to this school." Ookami said in monotone even though his face was a turmoil of emotions, sadness, anger, fear, longing were just a few.

"While he recovers I'll tell my story. I was born exactly one year after Ookami. Same day, month, minute, second, hour, everything. I know kinda creepy right? When I was two my brother was left in China and my parents didn't have enough money to go get him. When I was seven, my parents died and I got all of their money. Turns out that we were millionaires. So I went and found my brother. I got 'infected' while I was in China and we stayed a couple years. Then you know the rest." Che-che was a bit easier to read. She was med at her parents for so many things. Like leaving Ookami in China, dying without even trying to go get him and something else.

"MY TURN!!!!!!! Ummmmm… well I had a perfect child hood and yeah so nothing interesting" Yanagi was backing away and getting quieter out of embarrassment.

Every one looked surprised. Yanagi looked up and said, "What? I was born in England!!" everybody laughed then turned their attention to Ed.

"Ok, I have a horrible past but here it goes. Ummm… my dad left us when we were little and my mom just died. I and my brother were able to get my mother's body back to life, but her soul was long gone. We came here and have been fighting ever since." Ed was depressed.

After that last story everyone parted to head to their own rooms, except Che-che and Gaara who went on a date.

Well the end of another chapter. Copyrights to the respected people. I own

Ookami – wolf - my bro

Yanagi – willow – my bff

Che-che – me.

Bye!!! Please r&r!!!


	3. Cheche

Welllllllllllllll….. Once again I have lost Mr. Prologue! Only this time I'm sure that my older brother took him. Well let's go look in Trev's room. WHAT?!?!?! TREVOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MR. PROLOGUE?? HE IS NOT A POPSICLE SO STOP EATING HIM!!! Well now that I have him back it seems that I shall treat you to a contest of love and girlfriends! .

It was six in the morning when Che-che woke up to Ookami leering over her and Gaara. Gaara, still asleep, rolled over and gripped Che-che to him, and was promptly thrown out the window.

"What the hell do you THINK you're DOING?" Che-che was not in the mood. Especially this early.

"What do YOU think that you're doing? YOU are only sixteen! Too young to be doing this sort of thing, so I solved the problem. Say thank you now." Ookami has a severe superiority mental complex.

"GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with this Che-che pushed some vital pressure points and dragged him out of the room.

**A change in view points**

Yanagi was walking towards her next class when she tripped over a dude. The dude was sitting all curled up in a ball holding a cell phone to his ear with his pointer finger and his thumb.

"Ok will do. Bye." He hung up and stood up. Yanagi went over to him and punched him in the balls. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE MIDGET!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!"

"No dip Sherlock, That's why I aimed there. Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt. Bye-bye now." She turned to leave when she heard someone scream. _Gaara? Since when does he scream?_ She thought. Then she saw him fly out of the window, and into the guy she had just tripped over.

**A change in view points**

Koga was walking down towards the Shuffle Manor building when Bankotsu tackled him.

"Hey dude! Guess what!! I finally have a way to settle that bet from 3 years ago!!" Bank was so excited he almost crapped his pance.

"Ok what is it this time?"

"A girlfriend contest. Person with the hardest girl to catch wins!!"

"FUCK YEAH!!! Dude, Bank, you're a genius! I can beat you dead in this competition. Just give me a chick and I'll give you one. Umm… Yanagi, she'll kill you." Koga grinned evilly. _ Ha!! There is no way that she'll say yes to him!!_

"Fine, if I have to get Yanagi, then you have to get **CHE-CHE**!!!!!"

Hey y'all, its Che-che and just want to say sorry I haven't updated. But the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I take anonymous reviews.


	4. and

Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllll….. Umm I would get you the summary, but Trevor threw Mr. Prologue out of the window last week and I haven't seen him around town. If you see him, send him to me via REVIEW!!

Koga was hanging out in his room fretting over the impossible task of getting Che-che to go on a date with him, and being able to breathe afterwards. Between her impeccable knowledge of the human body, and all of the fatal pressure points, her over protective, overly buff brother, and that creepy boyfriend that loves to kill people, Che-che was safer from boys than the gold at fort Knox was safe from crooks. _Well, if I have to go to hell, I may as well do it properly._

**Time change**

Che-che was walking towards cooking class with Gaara when she felt eyes on the back of her head. Quickly whirling around, she turned to catch a glimpse of a pair of startling icy blue eyes. They took her breath away. _Just like dads eyes used to be!_ Gaara, seeing her stop, turned too.

"What? What is it?"

"A memory. A horrible memory."

With this they left, headed to a different area, Che-che leaning on Gaara.

**View change**

Koga spent the rest of the day remembering the look in her eyes when she saw his face. She wasn't really looking at his face, more looking at his eyes. It was a look of first, curiosity, then, a mix of hatred and longing. _What was going through her head? Was that hatred for me? Or for someone else, someone in her memory? Why would she turn just by me looking at her? Is she one of the 'special cases'? Why do I even care? Why should Koga Wolfe care? Well, I don't care. I just need to go on a date with her. Then I'll get those three thousand dollars that me and Bank have piled up and forget all about this. That's all that I really need to do. _Koga kept walking in thought only stopping when he heard Bankoutsou's pain filled screams.

Running towards the sound, Koga shifted into his tornado form and flew to his pal.

**View change**

"AND DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME, TALK TO ME, OR EVEN _**LOOK **_AT ME AGAIN!!! IF YOU DO I _**WILL **_KILL YOU!!" Yanagi screamed as she attacked the unfortunate Bankotsu, who screamed like an animal that was being tortured. She went for the spot that brings all men to their knees, and began to hit his head with a stick she had found on the side of the road. She was lifted off of her feet and thrown into the arms of Shippo, who was standing off to the side, by a tornado. This 'special' tornado dissolved into a person, who then went over to the unfortunate Bank and pulled him upright.

"Dude, you don't have to get killed for the sake of a bet!! Let's go."

"No. I'm not losing that three THOUSAND dollars!! I'll get this chick on a date before you get Che-che and that's FINAL!!! Ooops, I shouldn't have let that slip should I have?" Said Bankoutsou as he looked at the two fox demons, Yanagi growled and sped away. _I have to find Che-che and I have to find her FAST!_

HEY YALL!!! Well this one was kinda short to, but bear with me, I shall continue!!! Umm… copyright goes to the respected ppls except I own

Che-che: me

Yanagi: willow: my bff

Ookami (who didn't show in tis episode): wolf: my bro.


	5. I

Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllll… I'm really sorry! It has been FOREVER!! I got grounded off of the computer and then my parents put a password thingy on the computer! Tis is teh first time in forever that I have been able to get on and write. Mr. Prologue was feeling down and died below my shoe and he has been replaced with Mrs. Prologue. Take it away! Hmm… well it seems that Che-che will be seeing more of those gorgeous blue eyes. Who will win in the battle for Che-che? Gaara or Kouga?

**View of Yanagi**

"CHE-CHE! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Yanagi screamed, running towards the ice-cream shop that almost no one knew about. It was in the back corner of the school campus and away from everything exciting. It was called Momo because of all the peach trees around. Yanagi ran in the door, not even bothering to say hi to Uncle, the owner of the shop.

"Hello Yanagi. Che-ches in back. She needed some alone time from Gaara and Ookami." Uncle nodded his head towards the door to his left. "Don't be too loud or else she might get you with one of her pressure point attacks. She seems really down." He went back to wiping an ice-cream dish.

Yanagi walked in and saw Che-che sitting in the corner with her chin on her knees looking at her with a blank stare. Yanagi knew something was wrong, because Che-che only looked like this when she was thinking about her parents. Yanagi walked over to her and stood with her arm around Che-che. Che-che looked at Yanagi in complete shock, just to find a concerned friend looking at her. "Che-che tell me what's on your mind." Yanagi sat and listened to her problems.

**Time change**

The door bell jingled as two men walked in. Yanagi's ears perked up, as she listened for the names. A muffled hello and then Uncle's "Hello Bankoutsou, and Kouga." Yanagi gasped and moved away from the door slowly. She needed to get Che-che out of the room as fast as she could, she Looked for a window, but there was none, she looked for a vent, It was way too small for her and Che-che, the only way out was the door and around those retarded fatheads. Yanagi trembled at the thought. She didn't want Che-che to have to go through them and their inappropriate approaches while she was like this. Then Che-che got curious.

**View of Che-che**

Che-che heard the male voices and went to the door about to walk out, when Yanagi tackled her legs."Yanagi! Get off of my leg! I want to see who's out there!"

"No, no you don't Che-che." Yanagi said all mysterious like.

Che-che managed to get Yanagi off of her some way or another, and she walked out of the door. She stopped dead when she looked up and saw those blue eyes again. She ran inside the room again and began to cry in her corner. The man that the blue eyes belonged to walked in looking concerned and Yanagi stopped him cold.

"Go away! You look at her and make her cry! Why would you be let anywhere near her?"Yanagi refused to let him in and was using every last ounce of her 10 pound body to make sure that he did not get near Che-che.

"It's ok Yanagi. He can walk in here. He didn't make me cry, his eyes brought back bad memories and that's why I cried." Che-ches tears were over with and now her face was once again blank.

"Are you ok Che-che? I'm sorry for making you cry, How about I take you to grab some Sushi later on? It will be on me!" Kouga seemed to want only to take her out because of his actions, but Yanagi knew different.

Hey Y'all! It's me Che-che, and who knows? Will Che-che go on a date with Kouga? Will Gaara kill him for making her cry? Will Yanagi ever go out with Bankoutsou? All of your questions can be submitted to me in Comment form. I will start checking them and responding like most ppl do. Now All of the rights go to the respected peeps and I only own:

Che-che – me

Yanagi – willow – my bff

Ookami – wolf – my bro.

Please comment. I need them to survive ppl!


	6. love

Hey Yuti-chan, thanx for all of the reviews, maybe she will go with him, or maybe I'll give him to you!! But that is in the future. As for Che-che and Kouga I have no idea.

Kenshinlover13 I'll keep updating.

Darkcyberninja16 :P ok!! :D

Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll… Mrs. Prologue got bored and got hyped up on poopsicles and we are currently searching for her. I'll just go on my own for this one. Che-che has a date, if Gaara doesn't find out. Yanagi falls in love, but distrusts Kouga. What will happen?

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

"Are you ok Che-che? I'm sorry for making you cry, How about I take you to grab some Sushi later on? It will be on me!" Kouga seemed to want only to take her out because of his actions, but Yanagi knew different.

"Yes, I'm fine. I told you before, you didn't make me cry. You piercing eyes did. I have to talk to Yanagi first. And Ookami, and Gaara. If you can get past them, then yes, sushi sounds great."Che-che wiped her eyes and walked out.

"You feeling better Che-che?"

"Yes Uncle. Thank you, for letting me hide from the boys. I really needed that. Bye now!" A ring was heard as Che-che walked out the door. Yanagi whirled around.

"You may have her fooled, but I am not every going to let you get near her. She is to FRAGILE!! I'll tell Gaara and Ookami all about your little bet and watch from the window as they beat your head in to your body in some dark alley. Then when Che-che asks, I'll tell her to. I hope you can dodge faster than you can run. Che-che has something you never will. Power.  
I hope you die and rot in HELL!" Yanagi whispered with a sneer on her face. Another ring was heard from the front.

"Yanagi, come on! We have to make it back before they start looking for me!"

"Coming Che-che!" She called out cheerfully, "Remember my promise." She whispered to Kouga. She turned and walked out.

**Time Change**

"There you are Che-che. I was worried." Che-che squealed and turned around. Gaara was hanging from a branch. Upside down.

"Gaara! You almost gave me a heart attack! I needed to be alone, and Yanagi found me. I need to talk to you. YOU TO OOKAMI!!" Che-che shouted, followed by the sulky arrival of her older brother.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"You breathe loudly. Come on we need to talk."

Hey Y'all!!!!!!! Well I lied about Yanagi. Sorry! It will happen soon. If you guys like Avatar the last air bender then I will soon have up a story for it!! Look for it on my profile! Copyrights go to respected peeps, I own

Che-che: me

Ookami-wolf-my bro

Yanagi-willow-my bff


End file.
